La Chica de Sasuke
by Eithilen
Summary: Lo único que sabe Kankuro de Karin es que era "La Chica de Sasuke", ahora que la pelirroja esta recluida en la Aldea de la Arena esperando la decisión de la Alianza Shinobi sobre su futuro, Kankuro tendrá la oportunidad de descubrir que puede haber más en ella de lo que imaginaba


_**Disclamer.**_ _Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío, si así fuera, tendría los ojos rasgados, hablaría japonés, no tendría que estar publicando este fic sin que nadie me vean en mi trabajo (x_x), y además tendría unos cuantos millones con los cuales liquidar mis deudas. Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _._

" **LA CHICA DE SASUKE"**

.

\- Así que tú eres la chica de Sasuke – su voz denotaba burla y sarcasmo…

La mujer torció la boca con molestia, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la figura de un ninja que le sonreía con cinismo. El hombre en cuestión estaba apoyado en la rama de un árbol, vestía un traje negro - que a Karin se le figuro una enorme piyama- y una capucha con orejas de gato, su rostro estaba decorado con unas líneas de pintura morada, en su espalda llevaba sujetos unos pergaminos y en su frente su banda reafirmaba que pertenecía a la Arena. La chica lo escaneo con la mirada un momento, después con un gesto de desdén y sin mediar ninguna palabra, volvió su atención hacia las flores que estaba seleccionando.

Kankuro no se inmuto por ese frio recibimiento, aunque tenía que confesar que esperaba que se pusiera a gritar o alardear, según le habían informado la pelirroja tenía un carácter voluble y era bastante escandalosa.

La observo estudiándola con descaro, ella fingía ignorarlo pero por su mueca de disgusto y su entrecejo fruncido podía darse cuenta que estaba atenta a cada movimiento que él hiciera preparada para defenderse en caso de ser necesario. La paciencia de ella estaba a punto de terminar, Kankuro prácticamente podía palpar la irritación de la kunoichi y eso le estaba provocando un placer malicioso, sin perder la sonrisa bajo de un salto del árbol y se recargo en él.

¡Esto debía ser la cereza en el pastel de su estupenda semana! ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera estar tranquila ni un momento?... Habían sido varias semanas de parecer esclava en esa aldea de mala muerte llena de arena y con un clima totalmente insoportable, a donde la habían mandado recluir los ineptos del Consejo de la Alianza Shinobi, y ahora tenía que soportar a ese entrometido que tenía el descaro de burlarse de ella. ¿Qué demonios era eso de "eres la chica de Sasuke"? ¡Ese maldito había intentado asesinarla! y después le había dicho despreocupado y fresco como una lechuga "perdón", como si solo hubiera llegado tarde a alguna cita y como si el hecho de casi haberla matado no fuera importante; después, con su maldito perdón había conseguido que ella le perdonara – okey, tenía que reconocer que ella había sido tonta al aceptar su perdón como si tal cosa, pero él tenía la culpa por ser insoportablemente atractivo, ella solo era una víctima de las crueles circunstancias – y después de haberle abierto de nuevo la puerta de su lastimado corazón, él había vuelto a dejarla botada, ni siquiera había intentado intervenir cuando la Alianza Shinobi resolvió separar a los integrantes de Taka y enviarlos a distintas aldeas para tenerlos bajo vigilancia hasta que decidieran si eran perdonados y que sus nombres fueran retirados del libro Bingo.

Tomo un par de flores más y se encamino a la pequeña casa que le habían asignado, a su espalda el ninja de la piyama negra le seguía de cerca. Entró en la habitación, y estuvo tentada a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero sabía que eso no impediría que el otro ingresara, dejo las cosas que llevaba sobre la mesa y se metió a la pequeña cocina que había al lado izquierdo; su mal humor estaba alcanzando límites insospechados y su poca paciencia estaba a punto de colapsar, no sabía que pretendía el ninja pero más le valía decirlo ya, porque si aún no lo había golpeado era porque Karin estaba consciente de que estaba a prueba, y no quería echar a perder todo por un arranque de ira.

\- Soy Kankuro – Karin salió de la cocina, con un par de recipientes en las manos, e ignorando al joven que se acababa de presentar regreso a la mesa en donde había dejado las flores y tomando unas cuantas se puso a machacarlas en un mortero.

\- No me importa – Kankuro sonrió burlón - ¿Qué quieres?

\- El Kazekage quería saber que estuvieras bien…. – Dijo el ninja mientras paseaba por la casa

\- ¡Que considerado! – respondió con ironía

\- Aunque no lo parezca, lo es….

\- Pues si de verdad se preocupara porque este cómoda me habrían buscado un lugar más decente para vivir – Dijo ella alzando la voz - no estaría trabajando de sol a sol como un animal, es más ni siquiera estuviera en este lugar y….

\- Me parece que lo que te hace falta es aprender a hacer verdadera comida – la interrumpió Kankuro mientras miraba el altero de vasos de fideos instantáneos que estaban amontonados al lado de la estufa, consiguiendo que la mirada de ella se quedara clavada en él con un gesto de completo odio

\- De eso se deberían preocupar ustedes….

\- ¿De enseñarte a cocinar? – interrumpió con una carcajada -

\- Claro que no idiota. Deberían asignarme a alguien que se encargue de hacer de comer, digo es lo mínimo que deberían hacer, considerando que no me pagan ni un centavo por las actividades que me encomiendan - contesto fríamente, intentando sonar lo más digna posible

\- Claro y después instituimos un día especial en tu honor, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres? Estoy ocupada, que yo sepa no le debo al Kazekage, a la Arena o a nadie más nada el día de hoy, así que si solo venias a burlarte ya puedes irte desapareciendo

Como se imaginaba, el otro ni se inmuto por sus comentarios, así que ella decidió intentar ignorarlo nuevamente esperando que esta vez el hombre se diera por eludido. Quería aprovechar el tiempo libre que había logrado conseguir. Al principio había considerado solamente tirarse a descansar por varios días pero termino aburriéndose rápidamente, así que considero pasear por la Aldea pero odiaba ese clima, no entendía como a alguien se le había ocurrido ir a vivir a un lugar tan inhóspito, así que recordando que en un pequeño vivero había encontrado diversas flores decidió ir a pasear ahí y conseguir las provisiones necesarias para hacer un perfume.

Karin amaba los aromas, su pasión eran los perfumes. Uno de sus hobbies principales era comprar y comprar esencias y perfumes en cualquier lugar donde sus misiones la llevasen, pero la realidad era que también le gustaba preparar algunos ella misma. Cuando estaba con Orochimaru le gustaba mucho el laboratorio que tenía el Sannin para sus experimentos, ahí en sus tiempos libres ella podía juguetear y preparar algún nuevo aroma para su colección.

Tomo las flores que quedaban del pequeño ramo que estaba en la mesa y los puso a hervir en agua, mientras en una botellita depositaba alcohol junto con las gotas que había obtenido en su mortero de los pétalos que había estado aplastando.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando el agua empezó a hervir vació el contenido en un pequeño frasco de cristal, le anoto unas palabras a la etiqueta y lo cerró dejándolo en una repisa que estaba atrás de la mesa. Tras eso tomo un par de ramitas más de la mesa y comenzó a moler nuevamente haciendo suaves círculos con su mano.

Kankuro seguía de pie observando en silencio, ella se encontraba concentrada en su tarea y parecía que su mal humor había desaparecido de repente. Se le veía bastante bien de salud - al menos físicamente- , así que ya podía regresar con Gaara y decirle que no había ningún problema por el cual preocuparse, que lo que le reportara el bueno de Soun sobre la salud de la muchacha y su incapacidad para apoyar con las labores de limpieza de la zona sur era seguramente una artimaña de la pelirroja. Estaba tentado a marcharse, pero tenía que confesar que era interesante verla trabajar, era como cuando él se ponía a experimentar con sus nuevos venenos…

\- ¿Eso que estás haciendo es alguna clase de veneno?

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a Karin, al no escuchar ningún ruido había creído que el tal Kankuro se había marchado.

\- No. Estoy haciendo algunas esencias, esto que vez aquí es para una de canela y azahar de limón – dijo señalando hacia la botellita de cristal que acababa de dejar en la repisa – Además acabo de recoger algunas flores que no conocía, me dijo una anciana que la llaman la Rosa del Desierto …

\- La conozco, prácticamente es la única flor que vez por aquí en todas las casas de la aldea….

\- Si lo note – un asomo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y por un momento Kankuro se encontró sin saber que decir

\- No sabía que te gustaran los perfumes y menos que supieras hacerlos – comento el marionetista, sintiéndose tonto en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, al fin de cuentas, qué sabía él acerca de ella.

\- Pues me gustan. – dijo ella con sencillez y un asomo de sonrisa - Con un olor puedes transportarte a otro sitio, abrazar a alguien o evocar recuerdos; además los aromas hablan mucho de las cosas, son como el sello personal, únicos, sublimes, mágicos...- la voz de ella había descendido hasta casi convertirse en un susurro, sus palabras sonaban cálidas, agradablemente dulces.

Kankuro la miraba embelesado, la sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de sus facciones, reemplazada por un agradable asombro. Al percatarse de la mirada del muchacho, Karin no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, quiso dirigirle una mirada amenazante al chico pero se sentía extrañamente avergonzada.

\- Nunca había pensado en un aroma de esa manera –dijo él. La pelirroja esperaba algún comentario sarcástico de su parte, pero su voz sonaba tranquila y amigable. Él por su parte, sentía que por alguna extraña razón en su rostro estaba aumentando la temperatura.

Karin no sabía que contestarle y por un momento se hizo un silencio agradable e inquietante en la habitación. Ambos se sentían sumamente avergonzados.

\- Bueno, pues creo que debo marcharme – dijo al fin el ninja de la arena. Y guiñando el ojo y cargando sus palabras de su habitual tono de burla le sonrió a Karin. – Fue ilustrativo charlar contigo, sobre todo saber que estas perfectamente bien y que no hay nada que impida que te reportes con normalidad para que te encomienden tus actividades del día de mañana, permíteme te digo que aún hay mucho trabajo por delante en la zona sur de la ciudad y les hacen falta un par de manos extra.

La joven torció nuevamente el gesto con desagrado.

\- Muy bien, mañana estaré ahí temprano, ahora si no te importa, puedes dejarme en paz y largarte de una buena vez.

\- Muy bien "chica de Sasuke", ahí te estaré esperando personalmente mañana…

\- Largo de aquí – replico la kunoichi visiblemente enojada - y no vuelvas a decirme de esa manera. - Kankuro sonrió complacido y se encamino a la puerta, antes de salir volvió a voltear a ver a la muchacha que había decidido volver a ignorarlo y continuar con sus actividades.

\- Olvide mencionar que a partir de mañana quien estará a cargo de supervisarte soy yo – dijo el hermano del Kazekage, como quien no quiere la cosa. Karin no le contesto, pero Kankuro sonrió satisfecho al notar como arqueaba las cejas con visible disgusto y fastidio.- Así que por favor, procura llegar temprano – nueva mueca de molestia por parte de la pelirroja. El castaño veía como la chica estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar su ira. Con una sonrisa de regocijo se despidió de ella: – Nos vemos mañana "chica de Sasuke"…

Salió cerrando la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar que un par de recipientes se estrellaran sobre su cabeza y estallaran hechos añicos en la madera, del otro lado de la habitación se podían escuchar varios comentarios no precisamente bien intencionados hacia su persona.

Apenas unas horas antes había refunfuñado cuando Gaara le había pedido que se encargara personalmente de supervisar a Karin, pues el Consejo de la Alianza Shinobi necesita reunir información de ella y de Taka para decidir su veredicto. El shinobi se había quejado por que le pusieran a hacer de niñera, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa misión podía ser interesante.

Riendo y con un leve rubor en las mejillas se marchó saltando en los tejados para ir a realizar su primer reporte al Kazekage.

O – O – O – O – O –O – O – O

 _La idea original del fic surgió a raíz de un reto en un foro, reto que en su momento no pude concluir y tenía el borrador guardado desde hace ya varios años. Hace unos días haciendo limpieza de archivos, abrí este fic y la inspiración llego para concluirlo. Espero les haya gustado, a mí me deja cavilando sobre las posibilidades que existen para Karin y Kankuro_

 _Saludos_


End file.
